A related communication system (for example, a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, a Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMax) system, a Wireless Local Area Networks (WLAN) system using an 802.11n standard) adopts a 2nd-Dimensional (2D) Multiple-Input Multiple-Output (MIMO) technology, of which a basic principle is to improve transmission quality and increase a system capacity by a degree of 2D spatial freedom of an antenna on a horizontal plane.
However, under the present background that no big breaks are made to a physical layer technology, how to further improve spectrum efficiency of a wireless communication system is a hot research issue. At present, a relatively feasible solution is to fully explore a degree of vertical spatial freedom to extend a conventional 2D MIMO technology to a 3rd-Dimensional (3D) MIMO technology and improve system performance by fully utilizing a degree of 3D spatial freedom.
At the same time, when a 3D MIMO technology is used, along with development of a communication technology, 12 and 16-port CSI-RSs increase a pilot overhead, so that a CSI-RS is allowed to be transmitted through a Downlink Pilot Time Slot (DwPTS). However, when Radio Resource Control (RRC) signaling is adopted to indicate a configuration parameter for transmitting the CSI-RS through the DwPTS, the related RRC signaling is required to be greatly modified, so that a signaling overhead is greatly increased. Therefore, how to implement transmission of a CSI-RS through a DwPTS on the basis of not modifying related RRC signaling is a problem urgent to be solved at present.